


Spring and Rain

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Training in Jupiter is finally here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring and Rain

"It could be worse."

"How could it be worse? It's pouring out there!"

Michael and Adam had been arguing over the rain for the past ten minutes. Spring Training in Jupiter had been colder and rainier than usual, and today, they could only do indoor drills.

Michael picked at a loose string on his sleeve. "Well, we could be playing in the pouring rain."

"I'd rather play in the pouring rain than be stuck inside all day, listening to Yadi lecture."

Molina looked up from putting on his shin guards, frowning at Adam. "I heard that, you know."

Michael laughed. "I love listening to Yadi lecture."

The catcher shook his head, grabbing his helmet and smacking Adam in the head with his glove as he went to go catch for Carlos in the indoor pitching area.

"Suck up," Adam muttered to Michael, who gave him a cheeky grin. 

Matt Holliday came in, grabbing his water bottle from his equipment and taking a big drink. He was sweaty and his T-shirt had sweat stains on it. Adam whispered to Michael, "I can't tell if he worked out, or if he's sweating just thinking about it."

They both giggled, and Holliday frowned at them, capping his water bottle. "Are you two girls just going to sit around all day?"

Adam rubbed some scuff marks off the toe of his shoe. "Maybe. Depends on how long it takes Mike to find us over here."

Michael looked at his watch. "Huh, new record. Ten minutes."

José Molina, Yadier's big brother that was helping out at the Cardinals Spring Training camp, came around the corner carrying a bucket of baseballs.

He glanced at the three. "Where's Yadi? He asked for these."

Adam pointed to the pitching area. "Be careful, we probably put him in a bad mood."

Michael stood. "I'll take them. Yadi loves me more than Adam."

Wainwright kicked Michael as he left, and the younger pitcher just turned and flipped him off before leaving. 

Holliday sighed. "I can't tell if you're a good influence or a bad influence on that kid."

Wainwright smirked. Mike came from the hall, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Tony said he'll catch for you when he's finished with Rosey."

Wainwright nodded, sipping his water bottle. 

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the pitching area, and someone yelled, "Ow!"

All of them rushed to see what had happened. Yadier was hunched over laughing, and Michael was on the ground near the wall, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Mike asked. Yadier was laughing too hard to answer, and Michael rolled his eyes. "It wasn't THAT funny."

Yadier laughed even harder, but managed to answer, "He turned to flip me off and ran right into the wall!"

Mike couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Michael stood, brushing himself off. "Excuse me, but I have important things to do."

Adam smirked. "Like what? Find your dignity?"

Michael stuck his tongue out at Adam as he left. Yadier had finally calmed down, and Mike asked, "What did you say that made him want to flip you off?"

Yadier laughed again, and said, "I told him as he was leaving that even with all those balls, he was still too chicken to do any work."

Adam laughed out loud, and said, "I'll have to remember that one."

Mike shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Lord help me."


End file.
